Mais Malefoy, c'est l'ÉTÉ!
by Fredou26
Summary: Personnellement, je ne veux pas ressembler à un homard cet été. - OUI! , cria-t-elle en se relevant, faisant sursauter Malefoy qui lui répliqua : Calme-toi Granger! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? - Tu viens de le dire! - Quoi, homard? - Nooooon! Un autre truc! - Soleil? - Non! Mais Malefoy, te rends-tu compte? Tu viens de le dire… C'est l'ÉTÉ! /OS Dramione sur l'été / Bonne lecture et été!


_**Note de l'auteure :**_

**Coucoooou! J'aurais voulu poster cet OS le 21 juin, le premier jour d'été, mais je pars dans un endroit où je n'aurai pas de réseau. Triste vie... Donc je me suis dit que tant qu'à ne pas pouvoir poster le one-shot le jour voulu, mais ayant déjà terminé l'écriture, pourquoi ne pas le poster d'avance? Alors voici un petit OS sur la saison chaude et généralement ensoleillée qu'est l'été avec deux petits persos que l'ont croyait différents!**

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages de cet OS son l'invention de J. K. Rowling, ils proviennent de son imagination adorée et ils lui appartiennent tandis que l'histoire est à moi! Haha!**_

* * *

Mais Malefoy, c'est l'ÉTÉ!

Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger étaient tous les deux dans un parc au soleil. La chaleur n'était pas étouffante, mais elle était vraiment présente. La petite brise qui soufflait légèrement dans les arbres, les plantes, le gazon, les gens et le parc rendait la température plus agréable pour tous. Les deux amis, qui n'avaient vraiment pas été sur les mêmes ondes durant leur scolarité, avaient préparé un pique-nique et ils dégustaient leur petit festin composé de sandwiches à la dinde, de crudités, de petits jus en boîte et, pour dessert, d'une bonne salade de fruits maison et fraîche. Les compagnons discutaient, puis tout à coup, Hermione émit un petit cri et commença à sourire, observant le ciel. Drago la regarda plutôt intrigué et, se demandant ce qui se passait, lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait:

\- « Granger? Graaaaangeeer? Granger arrête de sourire. »

Elle ne bougea pas.

\- « Arrêteuh! », répéta-t-il sans succès. « Héhoooo? Tu fais quoi là? Ne me dis pas que tu as été paralysée? Toi, te faire avoir par un sortilège? Impossible. »

\- « Tais-toi Malefoy, tu brises ce moment magique. », lui répondit-elle, sortant de son espèce de transe trop joyeuse pour le blond.

\- « Ce moment? Notre pique-nique, la bonne température ou le fait que tu es avec moi? », la brune ne fit que lui lancer un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur le ciel, écoutant tout de même les longs dires du fameux Drago Malefoy avec qui elle partageait un repas. Qui l'aurait cru! Le dit sorcier continua à parler: « Aujourd'hui est, selon-moi, un jour ordinaire et pourquoi agis-tu aussi étrangement? », termina-t-il en continuant d'observer Hermione avec un drôle d'air. Il avait toujours douté de la santé mentale de la brunette et là il se demandait vraiment si il ne devait pas l'amener direct à Sainte-Mangouste!

\- « Mais ce que tu peux être stupide quand tu veux. »

\- « Je ne suis jamais stupide à ce que je sache. Par contre, je n'insinue vraiment pas que tu es stupide, au contraire, tu es un cerveau sur pattes, mais aujourd'hui, tu agis et dis des trucs assez bizarres. »

Hermione soupira et continua, reprenant son sourire :

\- « Tu sais quelle date on est aujourd'hui? »

\- « Oui, le 21 juin. »

\- « Oui eeeeet..? »

\- « Eh bien c'est ça! Nous sommes en juin et nous serons bientôt en juillet! »

\- « Non! En fait, oui, bien sûr que nous serons en juillet, mais... En tout cas! Malefoy, ne vois-tu pas les changements en cette belle journée ensoleillée? », continua Hermione tout en levant ses bras vers le ciel et le soleil.

\- « Ce que je sais Granger, c'est que nous somme bien le 21 juin 2014 et ce que je vois c'est que nous allons prendre un coup de soleil à rester ici. Et personnellement, je ne veux pas ressembler à un homard cet été. »

\- « OUI! », cria-t-elle en se relevant, faisant sursauter Malefoy qui lui répliqua :

\- « Calme-toi Granger! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

\- « Tu viens de le dire! »

\- « Quoi, homard? »

\- « Non! Un autre truc! »

\- « Soleil? »

\- « Noooon! Mais Malefoy, te rends-tu compte? Tu viens de le dire… C'est l'ÉTÉ! »

\- « Tu sais que le début de l'été n'est pas toujours le 21? »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Roooh, ce que tu peux être énervant, en plus, c'est la deuxième fois que je te le dis aujourd'hui! »

* * *

**_Blabla de l'auteure :_**

**Alors? J'ai écrit cet OS parce que l'été est à nos portes, l'école est finie et je déménage bientôt, donc c'est un peu une façon de dire byebye à ma maison, mon quartier et mes voisins actuels pour partir à l'aventure dans une autre demeure! Ce n'est pas aussi intense que ça en a l'air, mais quand même ^^ J'espère que l'OS vous a plu. Personnellement, en l'écrivant, j'étais très heureuse, il m'a donné une bouffée de joie.**

**Bon été!**

**Fredou26, auteure en herbe.**


End file.
